


Macresco

by forgottenwords



Series: Vers Sanctus [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Food, Food Issues, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenwords/pseuds/forgottenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>macresco</em>: to become lean, skinny, thin // "You need to eat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macresco

Dean had noticed certain things about his brother over the years, one of which was that he forgot to eat, a lot. It concerned him, when Sam would get so into research that he could go days without food.

“You need to eat.” 

Sam’s head popped up from the book he was reading. Dean put a plate of sandwiches on the table. 

“Oh! Thanks,” he said surprised, giving a smile and taking one from the pile. 

Dean shook his head, how did the kid not turn into a stick at Stanford? Well, Sam wouldn’t as long as he was around.


End file.
